Dead Or Alive: Another World
by Shadow9841
Summary: An Extraterrestrial being leaves his planet but accidentally brings one of the worst leaders he has known to the planet known as Earth.
1. chapter 1

**Well, this is my first time writing something on this site. This is also my first time writing something involving Dead or Alive period so it'll hopefully get better as time progresses. I would appreciate any constructive criticism to help me make this book better. Maybe grammatical errors or just something you wish to be changed. Let me know in the comments or PM.** **Anyway, again.**

 **This is my first time writing something involving Dead or Alive period so I hope that this story will end up becoming something you guys enjoying reading. Well, enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Entering A New World

There! After him, quick!" a guard yelled over the loud sound of the alarm as around 12 guards were all sprinting down a metal corridor, wearing full body armor and helmets and chasing down a humanoid dinosaur looking creature. The armor was dark grey with some secondary colors for the more detailed areas such as the line colors and the glow of the suit. The helmets seemed really simple. Shaped like a human head with just a huge visor covering most of it, allowing light bulbs on either side of the cheeks to illuminate the dark places. They kept sprinting, slowly falling behind the dinosaur like creature more.

The creature growled as he looked behind him, red eyes glowing with black slits as he suddenly jumped and destroyed the lights on the roof, completely making the corridor pitch black. The creature itself looked like a dinosaur but with human abilities such as standing and walking straight and even using his hands for human things. The scales were a blood red color as well as the eyes and the Claws were black but were currently drenched in blood as he let out a low growl, slowly crawling on the roof, watching as the guards turned on their helmet lights. He crawls a little before his body starts to glow a red color as well, emitting a small red cloud before he dashed in a blur and grabbed one of the guards by the helmet, the guard screaming in fear before he was slammed against the wall hard enough to where his head exploded, the creature dropping him and the guards all aim their guns but stop and groan whenever they see what happened.

"Holy shit." One of the guards said.

"Disgusting." Another replied as they all continue to look around, their eyes narrowed now.

"Come out! We know you're here!" The leader yelled, having a badge that has a 'C' on it which signals that he was the Captain.

The creature noticed this before swiftly getting behind a guard and dragging him into the darkness.

"No!" The guard yelled as he was dragged into nothingness before he screamed in agony followed by nothing except a crunch.

Suddenly the guards all saw an arm being thrown their way that was completely demolished and torn off of the socket and that really struck fear into them. They heard a low growl followed by thumping footsteps, their heart rates slowly starting to increase. Thump... thump... thump. A few seconds pass as the very slow thumping sounds continue and the guards slowly start to lose their minds with fear, their breathing growing faster and their hearts beating in their ears by this point.

"Ahhhhh!" A guard yelled as he suddenly started to shoot into the blackness, screaming as he just shoots at nothing, all the guards getting startled from the action.

"Relax!" The leader yelled and the guard pants as his hands tremble, his fear being masked with the helmet but completely evident from his movements as he slowly looks around.

Another growl was heard followed by a scream as a guard was lifted and flung into the darkness until a loud thud and crunch was heard, signaling that he was dead as well. After three deaths, the guards were down to only five men, four having ran away now and three having died. The leader cursed and looked around again before turning around and immediately firing a shot from his shotgun, landing on the mark as the creature shrieked in pain and roared as it stumbled before immediately taking off, the guards all starting to give chase once more since they had it in their sights again.

"Do not let it escape!" The leader barked out as the guards all sprinted at the weakened creature, the creature closing it's eyes and suddenly slamming into the wall, crashing through it to land into a room with a teleporter.

It quickly climbs to his feet as he hears the guards approaching and it immediately shoots out fire from it's mouth, hitting the top of the destroyed wall and making a line which causes the wall to collapse onto the hole and block it. It immediately runs to the portal, looking at it before it grunts and falls to one knee, the dinosaur creature slowly transforming from what it started as to what it now is... a person. He was fairly average in height, standing at 5'9 with a fairly bulky body. He wasn't as large as the Super Ninja he's heard stories about but he was getting there. His hair was a medium to short length, dark brown, messy styled hair with hazel eyes.

He slowly climbs to his feet before looking around and quickly finding armor from someone he had killed. The armor was all destroyed for the most part but he could just find something else whenever he escaped. He grunts as he holds where he was shot, blood starting to leak out as he hisses in pain, grabbing onto the panel that sets the coordinates. He heard a beep and mentally cursed as he quickly puts on the destroyed armor, or as fast as an injured teen can work on armor before stumbling onto the portal platform. Wherever this placed called Earth was... here's to hoping that it is much better than this one.

He took a deep breath as the portal suddenly activated, a bunch of electricity starting to surround him as the boulders are removed from the hole in the wall finally and the soldiers all charge at the portal. His eyes widen as he gets in a defensive stance, ready to fight them but as soon as they stepped onto the portal, it launched, scattering everyone there throughout the planet called... Earth. A high pitched sound began to erupt in the teens ear, groaning as his eyes slowly flutter open, squinting them shut immediately as the sudden flare of bright light hit him. He winced as he slowly climbed up once more onto his knees before slowly opening his eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the horrible lighting change, blinking several times before the bright light finally died out. He took in his surroundings and groaned in pain as he sat back.

He seemed to be in some open field, literally in the middle of nowhere with no trees and some terrible bright light. He looks up and noticed a white and yellow ish looking circle in the sky that literally almost left him blind on sight and he rubs his eyes, looking around again before climbing to his feet before wobbling. This world seemed peaceful but he couldn't forget that he just brought those guards and that leader here. His eyes narrowed as he starts to walk, limping while holding his side as he growls a little. He brought one of the worst leaders of his world over to this one and now it was gonna be his job to get rid of him.

 **A Few Minutes Ago**

Soft footsteps were heard on tree branches as someone was gently hopping from tree to tree, seemingly enjoying the weather. They showed no sign of a rush or even worry as they simply hopped from branch to branch. This was a female ninja with copper brown hair that was let down that reached almost half way down her back. Her eyes were an amber color and she seemed to have a gentle smile on her face. This teenager was Kasumi.

Recently, she had just defeated a project from DOATEC known as 'Phase 4' with the help of the Super Ninja Ryu, her brother Hayate, and her half sister Ayane. She was no longer being chased by her brother and half sister so she seemed to be taking life a little slower, simply enjoying it now. The costume she was currently wearing was a black full bodysuit with blue ribbon and scabbards which carry kunai, a halterneck bra, gloves with a cherry blossom logo, a pair of arm-guards, leather boots with shinguards, and a choker. Kasumi always believed in only fighting and killing when necessary, despite the skill set the young kunoichi seems to possess. It made her a rare breed of ninja.

She stopped on a branch when she felt something was off before looking up, noticing a bright light suddenly illuminating the place, making her wince and cover her face, the light remaining a little more before disappearing.

"What was that?" She asked as she blinks a few times to try and fix her eyes.

She was fairly curious so she looked forward before leaping onto the next branch and heading towards the source of the light, a little more rush to her step now to get to her new destination faster.

 **Back With The Creature**

The creature turned human limped a little more, noticing the forest that was a small distance away from him. He turned to do a 360 of the area, sighing when he saw the forest seemed to be the only place he could go that provided some kind of cover. He nodded to himself before clutching his side in pain and grunting as he hunches over in pain, looking down at the large stain of blood on the armor he had on. It was getting really bad and if he didn't heal soon, he would be dead before the day ended. The armor normally had a self healing mode where it would heal his injuries but this armor was far too damaged.

"Way to go, Nah'Zahk. You seriously messed up this time. You let Zah'Har and his men into the planet and got injured and to top it off, the suit you stole doesn't even work. This... is your finest hour. You won't die as a soldier but a criminal." He spoke to himself as he grumbled weakly and started to limp towards the forest.

It felt like such a long walk but it probably was and he had almost no energy left from all the blood he's lost. All that he could hope for now was that some guardian angel came and saved him when he most needed it. He definitely looked like he was on the brink of death. He was sweating, he looked pale, his breathing was hard, his eyes were kinda red all around; he was definitely worse for wear.

"This is seriously how I'm gonna die. An unknown planet to boot." He groaned weakly as he fell on his knees before collapsing forward, breathing ragged as he weakly fumbled the grass in front of him, trying to reach the forest but it was still a little far away.

His vision slowly started to die out, growling a little in anger from this fact. As his vision continued to die, he noticed a shadow suddenly looming over him with a feminine gasp. It was probably an Angel come to take him away. The last thing he saw was a leather boot and shinguard and a cherry blossom falling onto his hand. It definitely wasn't an angel.

Knowing his luck, it was probably the devil. How close he was the first guess. She may not have been an angel but she sure as hell could have been.

 **The Next Day**

Nah'Zahk woke up with a start, alarms ringing in his head to let him know he's in an unfamiliar area. It wasn't home and it wasn't anywhere he was familiar with so he immediately was gonna sit up but two hands immediately came over and stopped him.

"Wait! You lost a lot of blood and your wounds are not healed. I suggest you rest." A woman said.

He looks over at the woman and she was dressed as a nurse... that explains what she is. He looked around and he realized he was in a hospital.

"How long have I been here?" He asked.

"You've only been out for a day. It's a good thing she found you when she did. A little more and you would be dead."

This caught his attention. What was she talking about? Who found him? Then he remembered. The gasp, the boot, the petal.

Someone had found him and taken him to the hospital.

"I don't have clothes." He said, remembering that he only came here wearing that armor.

"Yes. The one who found you has already made that clear when she brought you in so I took some measurements and she went to go retrieve some."

"That's quite invasive." He replied.

"Would you prefer you go out there and get it yourself?" She asked.

"You could have just waited for me to wake up and let me tell you."

"I was too busy worrying for your life to think about your feelings." She said and he sighs before feeling another presence arriving. "We have company." He said.

The nurse turned around and Kasumi walked in slowly, wearing a white shirt with pink straps and blue jeans. She also tied up her hair into her traditional pony tail with a pink ribbon holding it together.

"Your sensory skills are impressive." Kasumi said and he nods while the nurse looks at her.

"I trust your little trip into the city went well?"

"I think this should do just fine." Kasumi replied, lifting up a few bags. "He looks like a jacket kind of guy."

"Boxers as well from the looks of things." The nurse responded which made Kasumi look at her with a kind of 'no' look on her face before shaking her head and approaching him and placing the bags down before sitting.

"Can we have a moment alone, please?" She asked and the nurse nodded as she walked out and as soon as she did, he immediately sat up and Kasumi also stood up, immediately holding him back from getting up too far.

"Who are you?" He growled at her.

"Relax. My name is Kasumi. We aren't enemies. I promise." She said softly. "Take it easy. Your injuries need time to heal."

"I'm a fast healer." He grunted as he was gently laid back down. "And excuse me if I don't just suddenly jump at your reassurance." He said.

"If I was an enemy, don't you think I would have let you die in that field?"

"Why save me?"

"I don't like seeing people hurt. Not when I can do something about it."

"You're very compassionate to a stranger." He said.

"Then don't be a stranger. What's your name?" She asked and gave him a soft smile.

"... Why would I give that?" He narrowed his eyes.

She sighed and looked at him.

"You are a very careful person. You're sensory skills are good. You seem to be in good shape. You seem to treat this like an interrogation when it's a simple conversation between two people... you can trust me. I'll find a way to prove it." She said and still smiled.

"Well my name is Nah... it's... ummm..." he scratches his head, trying to think of what name to give.

"You don't remember your name?" She asked, a little worried.

"I remember like... initials. First, middle, last." He said.

"What are they?"

"Ummm. N.I.K." he said and she thinks for a second, looking down at the bed.

"N.I.K. Nik. That's it! We'll just call you Nik. Maybe your name will come back to you. Until then, that's who you are." She said and nodded.

"Nik." That seemed to work just fine so he gave a nod and she seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Alright, Nik. Get dressed and we'll get you out of here. You're welcome to stay with me until you get back on your feet." She said and smiled as she handed him the bags and he took them before looking inside and then at her.

"You think I'm a boxer man too?" He asked which made her face flush red.

"Get dressed." She said weakly and stood up before walking out of the room which made him chuckle a little.

He weakly got up and walked to the changing room, checking the extent of his damages and how fast they're healing before getting dressed. He put on a dark blue shirt with black jeans and and a black jacket, seeming to all fit him like a glove. He put on some black combat boots before walking out of the changing room a little slowly. Once he did, he fixes the jacket a little before popping off the tag on it and sighing. It was good to have clothes on again.

He didn't have any belongings so he just walked out of the room and looked around before spotting Kasumi at the desk, writing on a paper. He figured she was probably signing him out. This Earth seemed to be a lot like his planet. They also seem a little advanced too so that's cool. He slowly sneaks past the desk and decides to wait right behind her.

She keeps writing a little bit but for some reason, she can't help the feeling that someone was watching her. It was the same feeling she got when she was being chased by the ninja from the Mugen Tenshin clan but... this felt a lot closer. She finished and placed the pencil down before turning around and screaming before immediately covering her mouth, her heart accelerating millions of miles an hour from the sudden shock it just had. She turns and whispers sorry to the desk woman before glaring at Nik.

"Not funny." She said softly and he grins.

"It was a little funny. _Ahhh_." He said softly, mimicking her scream which made her face flush red in embarrassment.

"Can't believe I saved you." She said.

"A debt I repay by filling your world with laughter." He said and smiled and she couldn't help but smile back.

The gesture was sweet when he puts it that way.

"Come on. Let's go home." She said and he nods as he goes back to her house.

The one he would be staying at for a little while. The one he would use to begin his plan against Zah'Har.

 **Well there we go. I mainly just introduced Kasumi and then my OC who we are gonna call Nik for simplicities sake. Not a huge amount of detail in this chapter but that is mostly just me being lazy. Anyway! Hope you liked it!**

 **If you didn't, I tried!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we have Chapter 2. Chapter 1 was originally gonna be a prologue but I decided against it since it felt too long. So this one is gonna be Chapter 2. I shall see how this one pans out compared to the first chapter but hopefully it comes out much better!**

Chapter 2: Settling In and Meeting Hayate

Kasumi and Nik arrive at the apartment the young Kunoichi had been staying at. They walked for only a few minutes really because they had produced some small talk here and there and they had absent mindedly maintained a rather quick pace. They only really spoke about Kasumi since Nik supposedly didn't remember anything. It was a fairly comfy apartment. It was meant for one person but two could fit if they really tried.

She was on the 3rd floor and Kasumi had decided to show off in front of her new friend and used some of her ninja abilities to climb up the stairs but when she arrived, he seemed unimpressed which made her mostly just pout at his stubbornness. Her apartment was done like you would see in New York. Basically in a straight surface sorta. It wasn't its own complex but rather just a building with many floors and stairs to get to each floor. Some of the apartments were actually really big but she had chosen the one which was small enough for her.

Whenever they arrived at her door, she unlocked it and walked in, turning on the light as Nik gently shuts the door behind them.

"Well this is cozy." He said and she smiled a little as she placed the keys on the table.

"This apartment was made for one person really so it wasn't meant to be too big." She replied as Nik looked around.

It really was very small. Walking in, the first thing he sees is a door; a closet door more specifically. Turning right is a square room which works as a living room which has the diner and kitchen connected as well. To the left of the living room square is just a rectangular expansion of the living room, just a tad bit shorter length wise. To the right towards the middle of the wall was a hallway with a door on the left for the bathroom and a door at the end of the hallway for her room.

The dining area had a small black leather table with a few chairs. The living room had a couch that fit two people and a flat screen TV that was fairly large but not huge. Overall, a cute simple setup. The kitchen has the expected stuff like cabinets and a white fridge and a white oven, and a black microwave that she bought since her old one didn't work anymore.

"This will do." He said and she nods as she sticks four fingers into each back pocket, her thumbs kinda just taking up space.

"Well I'm glad. For now you're welcome to stay on the couch and I'm sorry it's not comfortable but we can correct some sleeping arrangements whenever we have more of an open time." Kasumi said

"I'm not very sure how long I plan on staying so I do appreciate this. Not many people would stick their necks out like this." he said and she nods a little.

"Well I'm not most people and I can take care of myself just fine really. I am quite interested in you anyway. No memory of who you are. Is there anything you do remember?" She asked as she walked over to the closet and opened the door, pulling out some spare covers.

"I remember that I can fight. The moves are there." He replied as he sat on the couch and accepted the covers. "Thanks."

She takes a seat next to him and nods.

"Well, I would say chalk it up to muscle memory. Anything else?" She asked.

"I was running." He said. "Don't remember from what... if it's even a what and not a who."

"You think that there might be people after you." She said in a statement rather than a question.

"It's just what I remember. It could have been a long time ago." He replied and she nods before placing a hand on his back and rubbing it gently.

"I know a thing or two about being chased... hunted. I'm sorry that's what you remember."

"Yea. Thanks." He said and she nods before standing up.

"I am going to grab some food. I'll be sure to get enough for you as well. Take this time to get comfortable and just relax. I know it's hard because you don't even remember yourself but at least... try and I promise I'll come back fast." She said in which he nodded and she smiled before quickly heading out the door.

Nik looked around, simply deciding to take in his surroundings once more. It was a small place overall but he could take the couch like she said until they found better accommodations. He took a step toward the couch before a leaf floated in front of him. His eyes narrowed and he immediately turned around, catching the blade of a katana immediately, his eyes staring at the person behind the sword as his hand started to leak blood from gripping the sharp blade.

The person he blocked had straight brown hair to about his shoulders. His eyes were a lighter shade than Kasumi's, also donning a headband which let Nik know this was a Ninja. He was wearing a black Ninja outfit with dark grey protection pads, and a katana sheath on his back.

Nik's eyes narrowed more and he started to push the sword back, his strength thankfully still there but he felt the resistance which made his approach too slow to his liking. He suddenly yanked the sword forward, going below the ninja and slamming one of his feet into his stomach, sending him floating up before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, a log replacing where he was which made Nik immediately turn around before slowly turning every direction.

"Where are you?" He muttered with his eye's blazing with anger.

"Here." The man said and Nik immediately swung behind him, the man ducking and immediately tripping Nik to the ground and slamming him against it to prevent him from moving.

"Who the hell are you!?" He spat out.

"My name is Hayate. Now you will tell me what your intentions are with my sister." He said dangerously, his sword pointing to Nik's neck.

"Who the hell is your sister?" He snapped.

"Kasumi." He said and Nik stopped, his eyes softening.

He didn't know the girl much but what he did know was that she was very compassionate. She was selfless and helped him when he didn't have anywhere to go or any clothes and she became a good acquaintance to have early on.

"I'm not going to hurt her! She helped me." He said

"Helped you!? From what?" He asked.

"I don't remember." He said, feeling dizzy and mentally cursing.

"Hayate, no!" he heard Kasumi scream but it felt a little muffled.

"What?" He asked.

"His injuries haven't healed!" She said but everything was slowly going dark until he just saw dark.

He didn't know for how long he was out or what but whenever his eyes slowly opened, he noticed he was laying on the couch but he had pillows under him to better balance out his body. He tried to get up but just resorted to grunting in pain as he lays back down and he noticed a shadow looming over him. He heard someone talking but he couldn't understand or hear them properly.

What he did see was hands replacing his bandages. Feminime hands which made him figure it was probably Kasumi.

"What happened?" He asked weakly and still a little dizzy but his hearing had returned for the most part.

"Hey, Nik. You're awake. How are you feeling?" She asked and looked at him with eyes filled with worry.

"Like a truck just hit me going 100 miles per hour." He said and she smiled a little.

"That's to be expected. You lost quite a bit of blood." She said as she finished replacing his bandages and handed him a new shirt.

"I thought that would hold." He said weakly.

"Clearly not. You need to avoid fighting, yea?" she said.

"That was your brother... Hayate he said his name was." Nik said and Kasumi nodded as she helped him put on his shirt before sitting down on the couch where there was still space.

"Yea. He just wanted to protect me. But you aren't a threat. Just someone who needs help." She said and smiled.

"How can you be so sure that I'm not a bad person?" He asked.

"You haven't done anything to hurt me. You haven't made an attempt on my life even though you seem to possess the ability to attempt it even when injured. I have a natural ability to know when someone is bad." She said.

He sighs and closes his eyes which made her tilt her head.

"My hand got cut." He said.

"I noticed. I already bandaged it up. I ordered some take out and I'm supposed to go pick it up in an hour but I think some walking would do you good so, we're going to eat over there." She said and smiled at him.

"That sounds good. Just wake me up when the time comes." He said as his eyes flutter close and she gently pats his leg before standing up to go about her business.

Whenever the hour mark arrived, Kasumi shook Nik awake and he mumbled incoherently, waving his hand at her and trying to keep sleeping. Kasumi's eyebrow twitched and she simply turned around before roughly sitting on his legs making him shoot up but she stopped him just in time to avoid anymore injury.

"Alright I'm up." He grumbled and she smiled innocently before standing up and he sits up slowly and yawning a little.

"That quick sleep do you good?" She asked and he nodded as he scratched his head a little.

"Yea. It felt fine." He said which made her nod as she approached the door.

"Good. Come on. Put on your shoes so we can be off." She said and he grumbled a fine as he stood off the couch and went to get his boots, putting them on before grabbing his jacket and approaching the door as Kasumi opened it.

They stepped out and she locked her apartment before balancing Nik out as they walked downstairs, making sure he was alright as they walked down. Once it was safe, she let him go and led him down the street, making small talk with him here and there but overall, it was a peaceful walk... minus the annoying city life and the loud crowd of people who walked but it was a large city. It was to be expected.

Kasumi took this time to tell him a few of the places they had such as the blacksmith, the mall, the shopping centers, a few of the restaurants, the boxing gym... but she mostly focused on the blacksmith and the shopping centers.

Kasumi tried to convince Nik to go shopping with her, assuming that in his amnesia state, he wouldn't know how bad shopping with a girl could be but she was disappointed whenever he said no.

"Please? It won't be horrible. I promise." She said and made the puppy eyes but he just shook his head.

"No." He replied and she hugs his arm tightly.

"Pleeeassseee." She begged one more time, putting on her best puppy eyes ever.

"No." He replied again and she let out a frustrated groan.

"I'm losing my touch." She said.

"Losing your what?" He asked and she raised an eyebrow.

"Or maybe you're just clueless." She said.

"Clueless about what?" He asked and she smiles and shakes her head.

"Nothing at all. Come on! The food should already be done and we don't want it to get cold." She said as she grabbed his hand and quickly pulled him into a jog, running to the restaurant to have a good time eating.

On the rooftops, Hayate was standing, watching the scene with a sigh until smoke suddenly appeared next to him with some wind as Ryu Hayabusa, the Super Ninja stepped out.

"You seem troubled." He said.

"It's just this new guy my sister is hanging out with. I don't trust him." Hayate said and Ryu stepped closer to the edge and looked down to see Kasumi dragging Nik to the restaurant, a huge smile on her face as she did so.

"She seems happy." Ryu said and Hayate crossed his arms.

"Which would make it worse if this boy ends up hurting her. She said she found him hurt and weak so she's helping him." Hayate replied.

"Perhaps a Ninja who wandered off searching for aid?" Ryu asked.

"He's not Japanese. He seems to appear to be American."

"And yet he speaks fluent Japanese?" Ryu asked.

"That seems to be the case."

"Hayate. I think you need to simply relax. Kasumi is a big girl and she can handle herself. There is no need for you to be overprotective."

"As her older brother, I'll always worry. It's my job." He said as he watches her open the door for Nik and he insists on her going first but she just stuck her tongue out and shook her head only to recieve a flick on her forehead which made her pout as Nik quickly jogs into the restaurant with Kasumi hot on his heels.

"And as your friend, it is my job to make sure you don't worry when your sister simply makes a friend out of someone." Ryu replied. "Donovan is defeated and the Alpha Project is finished. There's nothing but blue skies and peace. Your sister is safe. It's time to let her live her life."

"Yea." Hayate simply replied with a sigh as he steps away from the ledge.

"Watching younger siblings grow up before your eyes must be difficult. But she needs to live her life. As long as she is happy and safe, is there really anything else you need to do?" Ryu asked.

"I suppose you're right. It doesn't mean I trust him." He said.

"You'll learn to once you see that he is no threat to your sister." Ryu simply replied.

Hayate stayed silent as Ryu stepped away before he felt a gust of wind to signal that Ryu had left, leaving only a trail of smoke. Hayate however remained a little while longer, staring at the restaurant. Kasumi was smiling while talking with Nik but Hayate couldn't hear from so far away. He finally stepped away from the ledge, deciding to step back for now. But that didn't mean he trusted the boy. No.

He was just giving him the benefit of the doubt. That was all. With a swirl of leaves, he was gone. But not before Kasumi caught sight of him and frowned a little.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note I haven't been around for a while but that doesn't mean I've forgotten about this story or any of the others I've started. I just haven't been writing and I haven't had any ideas.**

It's been a good few days since Nik had met Kasumi and she allowed him to stay at her place. Sure he tied with her brother in a fight that left him injured further and he wasn't trusted but, he at least found ways to make his new roommate happy or laugh. That alone made him happy and he has also let slip a few things about his past which gave the impression that he was remembering a few things. She was someone he felt incredibly comfortable around and he felt he could be open with her somewhat. He had even convinced her to buy a gaming console and they were both currently playing Mortal Kombat.

Correction, he was getting thrashed and Kasumi was laughing to no end as she kept getting combo after combo.

"You are so bad at this!" She yelled in between laughs as her Scorpion immediately starts punching before teleporting behind his Sub Zero and throwing the chain at him.

He managed to block that before sliding over only to get stuck in a hold where Scorpion slashes him twice with his sword before doing an uppercut infused with hellfire. The words 'Finish Him' appear on the screen and Kasumi stares at the screen blankly before pressing pause and looking at Nik with a pouty face.

"Plea-" She started but he immediately replied.

"Nope. You can figure it out." He said and she lets out an incredibly exaggerated sigh and opens the command list to see how fatalities are done.

After a bit of testing out, she resumed the game and gave it a whirl only to accidentally punch him once instead.

"Are you kidding me!? I've done much cooler things in my own fights!" She yelled and tossed the controller next to her.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she clears her throat.

"I mean... not in the... the way that... I'm not... I don't cut off faces or... anything like that." She said, scratching her head a little and he couldn't help but laugh.

"I would hope not. I don't have 'Living With psychopath' on my bucket list." He said and she pushes him, making him grin.

"What should we do now?" she asked as she played with the blue ribbon in her hair, looking over at him.

"Actually... I would like to see your fighting skills." He said which piqued her curiosity.

"Really? I gotta say... this is a little sudden." She said.

"Yea. I know. You're a ninja though. There aren't many of those roaming around from what I remember." He said with a smile and she thought it over.

"I don't know. I usually tend to avoid conflict where possible." She said and he smiled.

"Of course. I just figured I would ask because it would have been interesting. But I respect that view." He said and she nodded gratefully.

"I assume that means you won't be participating in the sixth Dead or Alive tournament?" He asked.

"You would be correct in that assumption." She answered with a smile.

"That's cool. Maybe we can do something else." He said and she props her arm on the couch and faces him.

"Do tell." She answered.

 **One Hour Later**

A bottle shattered into tiny pieces, a kunai lodged into the wall where the bottle was a moment ago, Nik lowering his arm and Kasumi looked at him.

"Well I see you have no shortage of skill." She said, her eyes gazing into his as she picks up the kunai and throws it without looking, shattering the bottle on the other shelf. "But neither do I."

Nik had dragged Kasumi to a festival of sorts to celebrate the announcement of the new tournament and had managed to find a booth he figured she would enjoy... and he wasn't wrong. The girl could definitely get competitive when it involved something she excelled at.

"Fine. Let's see how accurate that is." He said and picked up two kunai, throwing one way off target but then threw another, making them clash together, destroying two bottles as the kunai split apart from each other at the end.

She gave off a gentle clap before grabbing two kunai, repeating the same skill he did but with better accuracy.

"Is that all you got, sir?" she asked in a teasing tone and he chuckled.

He grabbed another kunai before noticing there was only one bottle left and Kasumi had already gotten her Kunai as well, her eyes calculating everything down to the detail. They both threw at the same time but Kasumi's kunai started to spin awkwardly and he thought it was a bad throw but the moment her kunai touched his, his flew out of control into a wall and hers smashed the last bottle effortlessly, her points being updated to beat him eight to five

"You could have let me get one more." he grumbled as she got a stuffed tiger.

"Yea but then you would get closer. And I'm a winner. I win. Not kinda win." She said with a smile as she got her tiger and hugged it gently.

"Well you have more practice with these." He replied.

"Valid excuse from the loser." she said with a smirk.

"Wow. And here I thought you were incredibly shy and modest." He said and Kasumi smiled innocently.

"Of course I am. Whatever do you mean?" She asked and he rolled his eyes and starts to walk again.

"There really is no winning." He said and she simply smiled.

"The sooner that you accept that, the faster that we will get along." She said and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Alright. Okay. I'll give you this one." He said and wrapped his own arm around her.

"Just this one?" She asked and looked up at him and he couldn't help but smile at her despite the conversation they were having.

"We'll see." He replied and she nods and keeps walking with him.

"I'll take that." She said.

They spent the rest of the day at the carnival, winning some prizes and just getting on rides for fun. Before they knew it, the night had arrived and they were ready to head home. Along their way, Kasumi slowed down to a stop, slowly letting go of Nik and walking forward a little, her alarms going off like crazy in her head.

"Kas?" He asked and she lifted a finger, looking around carefully, her eyes quickly moving around.

"You can't sneak up on me!" She called out and waited a little bit.

Eventually she noticed a few people jumping out of the shadows and landing in front of her and Nik. What caught her attention was their uniform. It was the same one that Nik was wearing when he first arrived and she narrowed her eyes.

"You're the ones who are following him." She said and the men took out their swords and she took a few steps back so she was closer to Nik. "If you want to get to him… you'll have to go through me."

She got ready, her Amber eyes sharpened in focus as she counted out the guards in front of her. She was outnumbered and they had weapons where she didn't. But she still had her skills. She noticed Nik getting ready as well and she couldn't help but smirk a little. Ever since she found out that Nik could fight, she always wondered what they would be like when teaming up.

She would finally get her answer.

"You are not the one we are after, girl. Leave now and you'll be fine." One guard said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Does that ever work?" She asked and when she got no reply, she took that as a cue to just shut up and get ready to fight. "I guess we can't avoid this fight."

GET READY… FIGHT

She immediately took off and jammed her elbow into the stomach of one of the guards, twirling around and disappearing in a swirl of cherry blossoms before she suddenly appeared again, jamming her knee into his chin, sending him up and she disappeared again, Nik immediately jumping in and kicking down on the guard, making him slam on the ground and bounce up, getting in two quick kicks which sent the guard flying back where Kasumi appeared on top and slammed her feet down on the guard, backflipping off of him. He immediately went to take out her feet and she caught his foot, doing a standing front flip which made her other leg come slamming down hard on him which made him bounce up and she punched a few times before doing a backflip and disappearing Nik jumping in and doing the usual two kicks which knocked out the first guard. Two more jumped in and were about to hit but he caught both wrists and started kicking between them before doing a side flip and slamming his foot on the side of the guards helmet, sending them crashing into each other.

They climbed to their feet almost immediately and one guard immediately tackled him, knocking him down and started punching at him but Kasumi immediately appeared and tackled the guard off of him, throwing him over her shoulder before kicking him immediately and Nik immediately climbed to his feet and vaulted over Kasumi, slamming his foot into the guards stomach, knocking him out as well. Kasumi dashed forward, starting to punch a bit before slamming her palms into the guard, shocking his body to a halt before she charged up before dashing through the guard with a pink trail behind her, disappearing and reappearing the right way before vaulting over the guard and slamming her fist hard into him which sent him soaring way away from her and Nik.

WINNER

Kasumi spun around for a bit before striking a pose.

"This is Mugen Tenshin."

Nik looked at her confused.

"What? I can enjoy my victories." She said and he shrugged before approaching the knocked out guards with her and she kneels down before pulling off one of the helmets to reveal a beaten guard glaring at her weakly.

He coughed weakly and tried to punch but she just slapped the hand away.

"Why are you following him?" She asked and the guard remained silent. "Not gonna answer me, huh?"

The man coughed and lifted his hand weakly. "For our God, Zah'Har!" He yelled and coughed once more before slowly going limp.

Kasumi frowned and looked up at Nik before worry graced her features. He looked enraged. Like he was about to go on a killing spree or something.

"That name means something to you." She said but he didn't say anything back and she stood up, rubbing his back gently. "Come on. Walk it off."

He looked down at the dead guards until Kasumi gently pushed him to keep him walking. He spent the rest of the walk back in silence and Kasumi frowned a little as she carried the prizes and mostly used them to keep herself occupied. He was quiet and he definitely was in thought the whole way there. Whenever they got home, She closed the door and placed down the prizes before looking at him as he sat down on the couch.

"Nik, they were looking for you. And that name meant something to you or means something to you. I want to help you but you gotta give me something. I can't go in blind." She said as she approaches him.

He sighs and plays with his hands a little.

"He's no God. I remember. I was running from him and his men. Those people we killed, they were guards of some sort and he's the leader. They basically worship the ground he walks on. They must have followed me here." He said and she shakes her head with a sigh.

"Great. So now we have psychopaths to deal with. And this leader…" She started.

"Zah'Har." He said.

"Right. Zah'Har. Is he dangerous? Like how dangerous are we talking about?" She asked and sat down next to him.

That was actually something he couldn't answer and not because he didn't remember but because he just didn't know.

"I don't know. I don't remember ever fighting him."

"Well this is perfect. A completely unknown entity is coming to kill you and since I helped, I'm now a target too. Oh well. I guess we'll be working together a lot more now." She said with an amused expression and he looks at her.

"Well I can't just ask you to do that. This is my fight which apparently started before I even came here. Putting you in danger isn't what I came to do." He said and she smiled.

"I've been in danger before. I'm still here. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Oh, and you're not asking. I'm volunteering." She said and gently pushes him and he smiles and gently nudges her back.

"Alright. Since I didn't ask, I can't exactly decline your help." He said and she nods.

"Exactly. There you go. I guess it's time to break out the old ninja outfit again." She said and he tilts his head.

"You know, you probably could do with an update. Those are old and if we're going on a new adventure, you need something new to wear." He said and she smiled a little.

"What did you have in mind?"

 **So there we go. Probably not my best chapter I've ever written or the longest but this is my first chapter back. I'm mostly writing this story to appeal to my creative side so if it isn't the most appealing or best story to read, there's your reasoning. We all have things we like or dislike and that's perfectly fine. Although if you do have some advice, I'm open to it. I'm not perfect and would love to improve. Also, with DOA 6 being announced, I decided to give Kasumi an update to her wardrobe to keep up with the new outfit she has in the game. That is all. Till next time and hopefully a longer chapter.**


End file.
